


Love Not Remembered

by Yuko6754



Category: Legend of Zelda, Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Romance, Time Loop, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuko6754/pseuds/Yuko6754
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if Anju and Kafei did not remember, Link always would.</p><p>First written/uploaded: July 17, 2010</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Not Remembered

Sixty seconds left.

Link stood silently off to the side, watching as Kafei flung himself into Anju's awaiting arms and hugged her tightly. The Hylian was not paying attention to the rumbling beneath his feet, or to Tatl who made the observation that they were more like mother and son rather than lovers. All throughout his new journey that had started as a simple travel and became something more complicated, Link had had a feeling of foreboding hovering around him. Around Clock Town. Around Termina. Everywhere.

Fifty seconds left.

The newlyweds even knew that the moon was approaching Clock Town; they were probably the last remaining two (other than Link and Tatl) who were still in town. Not that it would change. If the moon crashed down, _everything_ would be destroyed, not just Clock Town. Yet they stayed, wrapped in each other's arms.

Forty seconds left.

Link was snapped out of his thoughts as Kafei and Anju both held a silver-blue mask out to him. The young boy hesitated even though he somehow knew he had to take it with him. This was _their_ mask. . . .! A combination of the Sun Mask and the Moon Mask had created the Couple's Mask and they were now giving it to him. On some level, Link did not want to even receive this mask, and yet he found himself moving forward to take it from them with a small, sad smile.

Thirty seconds left.

"Go." They told him. Slightly pained light blue eyes met with determined crimson and loving dark blue. "Take refuge somewhere. We will remain here . . . together."

Twenty seconds left.

 _They won't even remember anything. . . .!_ Link cried within his mind, not having budged from his position. He had been there in Anju's room to be a witness to their marriage; so that there would be proof that they had kept their promise and met, even though Kafei was not the same man he once was in appearance. Link was positive that he was the same man in every other way. He had not been afraid that Anju would not love him for his looks . . . he had been afraid to face her without the Sun Mask.

Ten seconds left.

 _This isn't fair! After everything that Kafei did to ensure that he could be with her and it all has to be taken away!_ Trembling hands stowed the Couple's Mask away along with his other masks and then brought out the Ocarina of Time. The ground was shaking more and more violently, and Link watched as the two lovers did not cower, but hold each other tenderly, knowing that they would not make it out with their lives.

_Damn you, Skull Kid! I will make you pay for this!_

His lips closed around the mouthpiece of the small, blue instrument. Just before he closed his eyes and played the song that would take it all back, he witnessed Kafei and Anju giving each other a soft, sweet kiss. Link's fingers began to move.

Five. . . .

It was over.

Four. . . .

They would not remember this moment.

Three. . . .

Their meeting would be forgotten.

Two. . . .

Yet Link knew that their love would live on.

One. . . .

The notes for the Song of Time rang through the Stockpot Inn, echoing off of the walls, echoing through time, and when Link next opened his eyes . . . he saw Kafei exiting the Laundry Pool to check the mailbox.


End file.
